It is known that organic polymers each having at least one reactive silicon group in the molecule have a nature that the polymers are each crosslinked by the formation of siloxane bonds together with a hydrolysis reaction of the reactive silicon group or some other reaction with water or the like even at room temperature, so that a rubbery cured product is obtained.
Among these polymers each having a reactive silicon group, organic polymers each having a polyoxyalkylene polymer or an isobutylene polymer as a main chain skeleton have already been industrially produced and have widely been used for the application of sealants, adhesives, paints, and other articles. (Patent Document 1), and (Patent Document 2)
Curing compositions containing these organic polymers each having a reactive silicon group are cured with the use of a silanol condensing catalyst. Usually, organotin catalysts, which have a carbon-tin bond, such as dibutyltin bis(acetylacetonate) have widely been used. However, in recent years, about the organotin compounds, the toxicity thereof has been pointed out. Thus, the development of catalysts free from any organotin compound has been desired.
As such catalysts free from any organotin compound, suggested are catalyst systems wherein various metal salts of carboxylic acids or carboxylic acids are used together with an amine compound. (Patent Document 3), (Patent Document 4), (Patent Document 5), (Patent Document 6), (Patent Document 7), (Patent Document 8), (Patent Document 9), (Patent Document 10), and (Patent Document 11)
On the other hands, since organic polymers each containing at least one reactive silicon group in the molecule are widely used for the application of sealants, adhesives, paints or other articles, the organic polymers are desired to have adhesiveness to various substrates. In order to improve the adhesiveness, a method of adding an amino-group-substituted silane compound is generally known. Known is also a technique of using an epoxy-group-substituted silane compound together in order to cause the polymer to adhere to an adhesion-resistant substrate. (Patent Document 12) and (Patent Document 13)
Patent Document 1: JP-A-52-73998
Patent Document 2: JP-A-63-6041
Patent Document 3: JP-A-55-9669
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent No. 3062626
Patent Document 5: JP-A-5-117519
Patent Document 6: JP-A-6-322251
Patent Document 7: JP-A-9-12860
Patent Document 8: WO 00-56817
Patent Document 9: WO 04-31300
Patent Document 10: JP-A-2000-345054
Patent Document 11: JP-A-2004-189946
Patent Document 12: WO 00-056818
Patent Document 13: JP-A-2004-107397